Romance Moon
by KamijoUmeda
Summary: Nach dem Kampf droht den nichts ahnenden Senshi eine neue Bedrohung,doch sie bekommen Unterstützung mit der sie gar nicht gerechnet haben


Sailor Dreams  
  
Nach langer Zeit mal wieder eine neue Fanfiction von mir dieses mal kein Yaoi oder Shonen Ai sondern eine Romantic Fanfiction. Pairing SenshiX  
Shitennou Ich würde mich natürlich über Feedback freuen  
HokutoUmedavanilla-heart.org  
  
Story:  
  
vier junge Männer einstmals als Shitennou oder auch die Leibwächter des Erben des goldenen Kristalls bekannt standen vor dem heiligen Priester von Elision Helios, „Die Zeit ist nun reif bald wird es soweit und sein, das neue Silberkönigreich wird entstehen doch dieses mal nicht auf dem Mond sondern auf der Erde dem zweiten Schutzplaneten neben Mond in diesem Sonnensystem, ihr wisst was eure Aufgabe ist?", Die vier nickten nur, sie hatten Tag für Tag seitdem sie von Königin Perilllias Macht befreit waren auf diesen Tag hin hart trainiert, „Gut dann verlasst jetzt Elision und tretet eure Aufgabe an", mehr musste Helios ihnen gar nicht sagen, sie wussten, dass es eine ziemliche anstrengende aber vor allem Kräftezehrende Zeit werden würde.  
  
Usagi saß vor einer ziemlich schwierigen Matheaufgabe sie war ziemlich froh, dass sie Ami-chan fragen konnte wenn sie mal nicht weiter kam, sie war nach dem Kampf gegen Galaxia, zwar etwas erwachsener geworden, dazu gehörte auch, dass sie endlich ihre Schulprobleme effektiv angegangen war indem sie sich von Ami helfen liess, aber manchmal verstand sie manches eben doch nicht so wie heute diese Matheaufgabe, nach dem Ami ihr den Zwischenschritt erklärt hatte ging es aber wieder.  
  
„Dann wollen wir!", Nephrite pfefferte sein Gepäck in das neue Domizil der Shitennou, „Könntest du deine Sachen bitte nicht mitten in den Weg stellen!", kam es ziemlich genervt von Zoisaito der gerade eben fast über Nephrites Sachen gestolpert war, Nephrite rollte mit den Augen aber er wollte keinen Streit mit Zoisaito provizieren, sie hatten sich beide in der Vergangenheit viel gestritten aber sich in ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Elision versprochen, dass damit nun endgültig Schluss sein sollte. Sie wurde sich sogar recht schnell einig wer welches Zimmer bekommen sollte.  
  
Nachdem Ami Usagi ihre täglichen zwei Nachhilfestunden gegeben hatte, waren die beiden Mädchen getrennte Wege gegangen Ami zu allererst in ein Musikgeschäft gegangen sie wollte sich ein paar neue klassische CDs kaufen unter anderem eine CD mit Stücken von Chopin, Usagi beschloss nach der Lernerei in einem Park spazieren zu gehen.  
  
Zoisaito war ziemlich schnell fertig seine Sachen auszupacken und notdürftig aufzuräumen, Schränke und ähnliches besaßen sie noch, dass würde sich aber bald ändern, er beschloss etwas spazieren zu gehen, wenn man immer mit den selben Leuten herumhängt selbst wenn es die besten Freunde sind, braucht man automatisch auch mal ein bisschen Freiraum und genau den wollte er sich jetzt nehmen, eine Jacke brauchte er nicht, draußen war es angenehm warm. Sein Weg führte ihn an einigen Geschäften vorbei neugierig schaute er in die Schaufenster, aber auch das langweilte ihn nach kurzer Zeit, als schon beschlossen hatte wieder nach Hause zu gehen, sah er ein kleines Haus welches ein Café zu beherbergen schien, Neugierde machte sich sofort ihn im bereit.  
  
„Was darf ich ihnen bringen?"Zoisaito erschrak ziemlich, der junge Kellner bemerkte dies, „Entschuldige sie mein Herr ich wollte sie keineswegs erschrecken", „Machen sie sich mal keine Gedanken, ich hätte schließlich damit rechnen müssen wenn ich ein Café betrete, dass mich jemand anspricht, aber hier sah es so verlassen aus, dass ich wohl ziemlich in Gedanken war. Der junge Kellner seufzte, „Früher ging es hier ziemlich lebhaft zu, aber nachdem Herr Kabayashi uns verlassen hat, weil er besseres Angebot bekommen hat, haben uns auch viele unserer Gäste verlassen. „Wer war denn, dieser Kabayashi?", „Unser Pianist?", erst nach diesen Worten viel Zoisaito der Flügel auf der mitten im Raum stand, wie von Geisterhand fühlte er sich sofort zu dem Flügel hingezogen noch bevor, der Andere etwas sagen konnte, saß er vor dem Flügel und spielte ein paar Stücke, der junge Kellner hörte ihm andächtig zu, während Zoisaitos Spiel begann ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf zu entstehen. „Ich weiß diese Frage ist ziemlich unverschämt, aber wären sie nicht vielleicht bereit hier als Pianist anzufangen?", Zoisaito wusste nicht lange nachdenken, „Gerne!", „Der Chef sucht schon lange nach einem Ersatz aber bis jetzt hat sich einfach niemand, wie wäre es wenn sie morgen so um 11:00 Uhr noch mal kommen würden, ich würde es dann so einrichten dass Herr Habayashi das ist der Name des Chefs dann auch da wäre. Zoisaito fühlte sich wie auf Wolken es hatte gut getan mal wieder spielen zu dürfen. 


End file.
